Harkon Armal
Harkon Armal is the 15th lord of creation and the eighth god in Culthet. Background and History Itja-Rek, in frustration over his predicament of loosing souls and Aaviz's unceasing jabber, commanded the waters of Culthet to answer him. When a god asks, the elements obey and so the waters were forced to become a god in turn to answer him. (411) Harkon, however, quickly had to develop itself in order to merely interact with the other gods, crafting ears for himself, and a mouth too, though this produced Mouthers as a side effect. (422) When Ordek summoned the other gods of Culthet together, Harkon came as well, dragging Aaviz along most of the way. During the trip there he accidentally made seamats when he attempted to punish the earth for its hubris at displacing water. (445) At Ordek's gathering he finally met Itja-Rek in person and also came to give his first prophecy.(460) He was also informed of the possibility of sight and fashioned eyes for himself, though this also produced parasites.(467) Ordek proposed to the other gods that they create a storm of unimaginable power. This idea was soundly rejected, but it led Aaviz to raise a continent into the sky, inadvertently insulting Harkon in the process. However, the Lord of Water was interested in this place and explored it, stretching himself into a serpentine shape in the process.(491) He suggested that he could help Aaviz develop it, but he slipped between the planes and found himself in the Warped World. In this void of a plane Harkon found that he could neither see, feel, or hear, and so he summoned forth a Light-lure Jellyfish and invested power into it, turning it into Sol. He also summoned a Shadow-Eater Jellyfish as well and turned it into Mani. In time these two would come to be know by mortals as The Sun and The Moon.(572) Mani chased Sol, feasting upon the latter's light, but by doing so Mani became fat with it and slow, eventually emitting a silvery light of its own until it became hungry and quick again, at which point it would once again approach Sol and feast on its light. Shortly after Harkon caused the waters surrounding the Hive to expand, Concordia attacked the Leviathan. Harkon engaged them in combat, so as to lure them away from what scraps of reality existed in the void, though he did not expect to win the fight.(614) However The Monarch Queen joined in(616) the fight, and Harkon was able to send a message to Itja-Rek as well who aided him.(625) When The Mother joined in,(647) together they were able to seal the two creatures together in a glacier and send it far away from life. It was during this fight that Harkon willed his waters into scales to help protect himself. After the battle, the Lord of Waters declared amnesty for the creators of the beasts, and gave his oath on the The Casus Belli.(653) Infighting broke out among the gods, however, as many searched for the identity of the creator of Concordia. Harkon created the Blood Oath,(737) with the aid of Itja-Rek(758) and The Mother(757), as a result. It binds those gods who have taken the oath to serve the preservation of order and life in the new plane. Unfortunately, no Mishwayian god took the oath in turn, so its aim at uniting the two pantheons failed. However, the oath bound itself to the blood of the takers, and in the process Harkon gave birth to Rampart.(761) On his way to fulfill the Oath, the Lord of Waters was sidetracked by Syreene-Sonnet, who was remaking the world. The new Oath-child was there too, and with the aid of Umbart and The Mother, he transformed the second Moon into the Godspire mountain, a track of land that reached from the top half of the world to the bottom half. The chains of Umbart extend from the center of this mountain like a starburst, reaching to the rest of the world.(817) Harkon talked with the Syreene half of the deity, offering her a part of the blood oath. She rejected the offer for now, but enquired as to where she might find the Mother. Harkon grew limbs so as to show her, and then dismissed himself.(921) The god fell upon the waters below as rain. From that rain was formed the Mazunti, also called Sea Dwarves.(921) Also at this time Mani and Sol created an atmosphere for the Inner World.(921) Since the sea dwarves had no land to live upon, Harkon used the power of the Chains of Culthet to create coral reefs, which the Mazunti were able to use to grow shelters for themselves.(940) It came to pass that Itja-Rek was possessed by one of his souls, and Umbart thrashed against his chains. Since both of these gods had taken part in the Blood Oath, Harkon was called to them by their distress. However, they were in separate locations, forcing the god to split himself to attempt to aid each. One half of him attacked Absalom, who appeared to be attacking Ijta-Rek, and the other half tried to guard an unconscious Umbart.(988) The matters were resolved but the separation caused the Harkons to have difficulty maintaining their shapes. The other gods brought the two halves back together, which helped them heal. Unfortunately, neither wanted to be subservient to the other and so they fought rather than being rejoined. In the process that which they feared came to pass and the god was made whole again, but in the process the two halves gained a degree of independence, creating the avatar of the lord of waters, the Twin Serpents, Harkon and Armal.(1067) Afterwards, he went on to create life abundant in the oceans of Korias, at which time the Mazunti created their first permanent establishment, Ker Aash. Traveling to the outside surface of the world, he placed the Living Storms in the sky there to shroud the void beyond.(1069) (1071) Returning to the inside world, Harkon became disgusted with the Mindflayers, he created a helper to aid him in eliminating their taint on the world. He created Despair, lord of the changing tide, from an echo of a long forgotten god. (1071) Despair quickly set to work causing upset and turmoil in the nation of Nihilian, as well as among the Eladrin and the Dragonborn. This lead to the Mindflayers enslaving the Dragonborn and subsequently experiencing wrath from their god. In time the exarch came to meet with the leaders of the Nihilians, informing them that they must leave the continent or he would eliminate them.(1105) This meeting was complicated by the arrival of Hulna's avatar and his exarch. These Despair insulted and disregarded, eventually killing many mindflayers and leaving, only to sink the nation later. Despair moved it to the outer surface of the world, opposite the Triskelion continent. This place came to be known as the Outerdark.(1176). During this time Harkon himself crafted islands in the ocean of Korias for the Mazunti; islands with no beaches, only flat-faced cliff. They rose several stories from the surface of the waters.(1142) These places became lush with tropical plant life and, combined with the Coral Reefs and the sea mats, comprise the Sea of Eden.(1178) Some of the Mindflayers had escaped Despair's plan for them by seeking shelter with the Eladrin. When the exarch went to that place to decide what to do about them, Fey-exarchs approached him and made it clear that the Ilithids there were under their protection. In the Outerdark the remnants of the Dragonborn eggs hatched and like their parents before them served the Nihilians. However, that place and their servitude changed them, turning them into Drahken, the Dragonforged.(1221) Appearance Harkon Armal started as a featureless sphere of water, capable only of feeling the world around him, but has since grown ears and uses a variant on the Mouthers as a mouth of his own. He has also crafted eyes for himself, and stretched himself into a serpentine shape, which he later plated with scales that water turned to diamond hardness. It about that Harkon saw the need for limbs, so he created first a big burly arm, but in time replaced it by eight legs. After he accidentally created his Avatar, however, his legs numbered six, each with webbed feet that ended in talons. When he appears as his avatar, the Twin Serpents, there are two Harkons, each with a mouth, ears, one eye, and four legs. One Harkon has the dull, greyish waters of Culthet, the other has greenish, vibrant waters like that of Mishway. Otherwise they look like the god proper, though perhaps a little smaller. Prophecies This is the first prophecy Harkon gave, when asked by Itja-Rek how live could be kept in the world: Into one, betwine ye the two. 'Part not they, or Chaos will rule. The Way will strive The Cult will rise Fail for both! Pray, suffer the fool.(460) The first fulfillment of this prophecy occurred when Harkon and other gods fought and defeated Concordia and the Leviathan. This is the second prophecy Harkon gave: I see a sword, bright and fair. I see a horse, a golden mare. I see a flag, a ragged tear. I hear they will wander and roam. I hear they will be barred a home. I hear they will have glory shown. I know a man who will be born low. I know a woman whose eyes'll glow. I know a child a nation will grow.(1221) Korias Category:Gods Category:Active